bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Mode (B:CoW)
In B:CoW there is a Story Mode which is basically a huge special mission. It is split into 45 stages, each having its own rules. Stage 1: The Rise Cutscene In the Prime-Verse a group of monkey farmers see a gang of bloons approaching from the horizon. They get frightened and run to contact the sheriff. Just as they reach his office the door slams opens with a gang of bloons which slaughter them down. One of them survives and seeks the nearest phone and calls the army help-line. The response comes that the bloons have attacked not only the Prime-Verse but all the Bloon-Verses and ends the call. The agent then contacts the other Bloon-Verses and tells them about the calamity. After that a spacecraft lands in The Bloon Dunes, an area controlled by the army. Inside the spacecraft are a group of heroes and monkeys from TOTiverse. They chat with Striker Jones, the Commander-in-Chief of the Prime-Verse and at the end Quincy shakes hands with him. The screen then darkens. The Fight This is just Town Center on Medium. You get all the towers in-game and have all heroes of the original BTD6. Stage 2: Ambush on The Area Cutscene During the previous fight, the monkeys kill all the bloons but one survives and hides behind a hut. A Sniper Monkey aims and shoots it, killing it. The monkeys then celebrate before someone sends a message on Striker Jones' walkie-talkie that the bloons are ambushing Area 91. Jones replies that they're on their way. Then a Support Chinook arrives and picks them up to drop them in Area 91. Just as they drop there, they see their fellow soldiers defending themselves. Quincy asks that did someone call for backup. The Fight This is just Firing Range on Medium. There are six unupgraded Soldier Monkeys on the map. Two on the wooden planks each, one near the left green flag, one in the watch-tower. There is also an unupgraded Heli Pilot with its heli-pad near the watch-tower. The heroes you get are Striker Jones, Captain Churchill, and Quincy. And only Military monkeys are allowed. Stage 3: Defense at the Bridge Cutscene After they clean Area 91 of bloons. Obyn asks Jones that what they will do next. Just as he replies, a Ninja Monkey finds a flash drive among the dead bloons and asks about it. A Monkey Tank Commander says that the bloons might have dropped some of their important documents. Benjamin says that he might now what is that. He attaches the drive to his computer and hacks it. They find out that the bloons are led by an omnipotent rubbery leader. They then find out that the Apopalypse Bloon is planning on destroying the Prime-Verse, and is hiding in The Netherrealm. Then they get in a convoy of trucks and move there. As they get get on the bridge leading to The Netherrealm, an army of blimps arrive as barricade, one of them barks that they shall not pass. Churchill says that they shall see. The Fight It's on a bridge. The bloons enter from top-right and move left, they they move down and right, and then towards the exit at the bottom-right. This mission is on Alternate Bloon Rounds. All BTD6 and BTD7PotA heroes and new monkeys are allowed. Stage 4: Last at Prime-Verse Cutscene After the monkeys remove the resistance at the bridge they move further outside the entrance of the Netherrealm. A group of bloons hidden in crevices and window-like openings jump out and stage an all-out assault on the monkeys. The monkeys gasp in fright before the screen darkens. ' The Fight' The map has a big cave on the top. The bloons enter from the top in one common entrance, move either left or right and then downwards, then at the bottom converge into a single lane and then move towards the entrance as the exit. The mission is on Hard with the same heroes and monkeys as the previous stage. Stage 5: The Ape-Ocalypse Cutscene Just as the monkeys enter the Netherrealm, a bunch of blimps ambush them, the monkeys easily kill them. In a section of the cave, they meet the Apopalypse Bloon sitting on a rock throne. At seeing them, the bloon laughs and says that he was waiting for them. Gwendolin says that he's going down. Hearing this he stands up and fires a lightning blast at her. He floats down the throne and floats slowly towards them, giggling evilly. The Fight Just like Bloonprint Hideout with the Apopalypse Bloons. Simple as that. Stage 6: The Topsy-Turvy Planet Cutscene In the previous fight the Apopalypse Bloon collapses to the ground and manages to get up, just then Gwendolin throws a fire cocktail at him, resulting in him bursting into flames. While burning he shouts that they will come to avenge him before burning to death. After that Benjamin asks Jones that what's next. Churchill nearby tells him that although the Prime-Verse is now safe, the rest of the planets in the Blooniverse might be under attack. One of the Monkey Engineers exclaims that it would be impossible for them to reach the nearest planet; Alterniverse, in time. Quincy however calms him down by saying that Dr. Monkey gave him a teleportation device and teleports the whole team to Alterniverse. The team appears in a desolate desert. Benjamin looks at the GPS and says that the nearest city is just a few miles away. They then start to walk there. Just then a group of bloons approach and shouts that they have come to the wrong place. The Fight Coming Soon Stage 7: Wrath of (coming soon, the antagonist of Bloons: Alternate) Cutscene The team then reaches the city and to their dismay, it was horrifically demolished. As they wander around the city, they meet the heroes of B: A. Quincy meets Deadeye and admires his guns, Deadeye also tells him that his bow is awesome. Gwendolin asks Frost that her face looks familiar with Frost replying that its obvious why she is familiar because she is an alternate version of hers. Ezili then interrupts them and asks them to bond with each other later and tell them what happened. S.L. Churchill tells her that (coming soon) had taken over the city and massacred almost the whole population. Mozart asks him where he is. He then asks the Squadron Leader about his lair. The heroes then lead the team to his lair, an old abandoned weapon warehouse. (Coming Soon) welcomes them to their death, calls in some of his sentries to attack them. The team then also ready themselves for the fight. Stage 8: Welcome to the Hotspot Cutscene There, Ezili complains that she doesn't approve of the light here and Jones says that he doesn't like the heat. While Gwendolin tells that she is enjoying it. Stage 9: Lights Out Stage 10: The Stranger Stage 11: Out of The Embers Stage 12: The World of Gold Stage 13: Storm the Castle Stage 14: The Break-In Stage 15: The Twins Stage 16: Wrath of the King Stage 17: And Escape of the Coward Stage 18: The Pursuit Stage 19: Victorious, Or Are We? Stage 20: Dark Times Stage 21: Horde Incoming Stage 22: The Land of the Barbarians Stage 23: Masters of the Horde Stage 24: A Light in The Dark Stage 25: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me Stage 26: It is Coming Stage 27: Lay Siege to It Stage 28: It Just Got Away Stage 29: Get Lucky Stage 30: Luck, Good or Bad Stage 31: The Cry for Help Stage 32: Evil Monkeys Stage 33: Fighting Our Own Stage 34: The Ferocious Order Stage 35: The Iron-Fisted Conqueror Stage 36: The Legion Attacks Stage 37: The Beginning of The End Stage 38: The Smiling Murderer Stage 39: T.H.A.N.O.S' Revenge Stage 40: The Triple Threat Stage 41: It's Back Stage 42: The Shining Death Stage 43: Return of The Toxic Assassin Stage 44: Darkness Strikes Again Stage 45: Wrath of The Corrupter Bonus Stage: Operation: Deflate